


let's try it

by deojoon



Series: mx [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Thick! Reader, bestfriends au, curvy! reader, im so sorry, kinda sexual, reader also has my body type, reader has my weird personality, sorta crack fic, thick! wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deojoon/pseuds/deojoon
Summary: “I know this is a weird question but can I touch your thighs ?”orlearn how the once two best friends function.





	let's try it

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO BE THIS SEXUAL CAUSE I CAN'T SMUT FO SHIT. IT COMES OUT TO AWKWARD AS SHIT but uhh i have no fucking what i just wrote but yeah. btw sky blue will be updated before 2017 is over !

Hoseok couldn’t figure out why he attracted weird people. His whole friend group is almost like he found them at the circus or something. While none was normal including him ( though he doesn’t like to admit it ).

 Hoseok’s friend group consists of 6 other guys and one girl (who is the strangest of them all). changkyun the hyperactive puppy , whose always with hyunwoo, likes to bite hyunwoo while hyunwoo doesn’t pay him any mind. Hyunwoo the papa bear, is the most responsible on in the group. Kihyun the momma bear, is the second most responsible, who only cares about his beauty but lowkey cares for others. Hyungwon whose too pretty to deal with everyone’s bullshit. Minhyuk who should stop scaring poor jooheon. Jooheon the imitating looking wolf who’s actually a big scary cat, who just needs to stop acting so tuff. Lastly there’s you, to be completely honest he was surprised that you fit in so well in the werido group. You’re like a catfish, a no doubt attractive girl with unbelievable characteristics, but with a personality of a boy and mind of a horny 13-year-old boy.

You came into the group because of jooheon. ( surprised ? yeah so was the rest ) both of you share a passion for music, because of this yall met in the shared music theory class talking about now-a-day rappers are nothing compared to 90s era. It’s really should’ve been a warning sign when you asked jooheon if you can poke his dimples. The boy shocked that such a pretty girl was talking to him numbly said yes.

After that jooheon introduced you to everyone and now your one of the ‘guys’ well kinda. But when you’re in a mood you touch  people in that can be thought as sexual but you do it because of the reaction when asked about it.

 You guys was hanging out in your apartment trying to study. But he really shouldn’t have been surprised when you asked to touch him

_“I know this is a weird question but can I touch your thighs ?”_

Hoseok sighed and asked

  _“why”_

 _“because they're so thick I wanna bite them,”_ you say biting you lip and winking at the poor boy

Knowing you was just fucking with him, he groans and throws himself at the couch.

Thinking to himself Hoseok wanted to get back at you. That’s when he came up with the ‘brilliant’ idea to tease you back

 _“fine, only if I get to cop a feel of your boobs”_ hoseok said with a smirk

You raised your eyebrow ‘ oh hoseok sweetie you wont win at this game’

You get up and walk over to him.

As you walk towards him hoseok starts to realized how he fuck up, knowing damn well that you were about to do something to make him scrim.

You sat yourself on his lap slowly lifting up your shirt.

 _“so go ahead,”_ you said as your arms were over your head.

Hoseok gulped, trembling but determined to do so he placed his hand on your chest.

‘time to take this up a notch’ you thought exactly

“Ahh~ “ you moaned closing your eyes

 ‘no going back at this point’ hoseok thought and sighed

He started to grab as much as he could, at this point really into it he starts growing an erection ‘yeah.. uh I didn’t think she had this much boobs’

You kinda started to enjoy his now rough groping. You leaned down to his ear and breathly you asked “ can I touch your thighs now”

Hoseok nodded and closed his eyes.

you grabbed his thigh giggling at yourself, nibbling at it.

hoseok starts breathing heavily, strangly enjoying whatever your doing down there.

you made a plan in your head, and started to make hickeys on his thighs.

you looked up at him close to his crotch, about to touch it when

jooheon busts in the apartment 

"whats up bitc- AHHH NO Y/N STOP IT" jooheon screams and drags you away

by time the rest came in they were very conflicted.

"y/n, honey, we don't seduce friends, friends are friends, not food" kihyun said firmly

"but i just wanted to touch his thighs " you say pouting

"look at what you did to the poor boy" hyunwoo sighs

hoseok who's still in shock from embarrassment starts making noises.

"aww poor hoseok, he looks like a tomato" changkyun teases

 


End file.
